With Flying Colors/Transcript
Finn Marlowe: Oh, hey there! You must be the new joining us, huh? , is it? Well, I'm Finn Marlowe. You're gonna have one heck of an exciting adventure here in Ashbourne, I can tell! Finn (excitedly): I hear we're going to be partners in the force together. But the Chief himself is expecting you in his office so let's go, shall we? Kendrick: Oh, ! You forgot your bag in the plane! Finn: You must have some SERIOUS jetlag, huh, ? I'll put your bag in The Finn Whisperer. It's what I named my brand new squad car. Sick, right? Finn (queasily): Let's not dawdle here any longer. Just smelling this airport scent and seeing the planes take off makes me nauseous! Off to the Ashbourne Police Department, ! In the Chief's office... Chief Murray (welcoming): Ah, , good afternoon! I'm Connor Murray, everyone's favorite sharply dressed Chief of the Ashbourne Police Department. I, for one, am absolutely delighted to have you on my team. Chief Murray (holding his brooch): We need every single cop to keep this city safe. I trust that you'll become one of the best s Ashbourne will ever have. I'll bet my lucky shamrock brooch on it! Chief Murray (winking): I see you've met Finn. I hope you didn't bring any donuts with you... Finn (annoyed): Hey! Chief Murray: Oh, I'm just teasing, Finn. He's going to be one of your partners during your tenure here, . I think having two alternate partners will do wonders for your experience here. Chief Murray: The other one is Maxine Bond. Everyone calls her Max. I paged her to my office so you'll meet her as well. I trust the three of you will get along just fine. Max (nervously): Sorry I'm late, Chief. Look, I didn't even lay a finger on that geeky little drug dealer, I swe-- Max: Uh... hey, Finn. Who's the newbie? Chief Murray: Max, this is , your new partner. You'll be alternating with Finn. Max (smiling): Oh, cool. How do you do, ? The name's Bond... Inspector Bond. I'd love to chat with you but I have a million reports to finish. See you later! (Max leaves.)'' '' Chief Murray: Now that we got the introductions out of the way, Finn will be your partner at the moment. Finn (pumping his fist): Cool, Chief! I'm looking forward to working with you, . We're gonna catch so many criminals, it'll be awesome! We should go get some donuts to celebrate this occasion! Chief Murray: Did you not just finish the entire box that was on my desk moments ago, Finn? Finn (nervously): ...Maybe. Chief Murray: Oh, Finn... Hold on, my phone's ringing. Chief Murray (holding his office phone): Hello, Chief Murray speaking. Chief Murray: ...Hmm... I see. Finn (whispering): Psst, ... I think the Chief's mustache kit arrived in the mail... Chief Murray (putting his phone down): Right away. Don't worry. Chief Murray: And I heard that, Finn! , this is the perfect opportunity for you to work on a murder investigation! Finn: Whoa, that mustache kit must be worth a bajillion dollars if people are willing to-- Chief Murray (seriously): Quit goofing around, Finn! One of my officers just reported a murder at the entrance of Neo Sanctum. I want you and to investigate immediately. You two are on the case! Finn: Oh! Sweet, this is our first murder investigation as a team, ! Here's The Finn Whisperer's keys. I wanna see your driving skills. Let's get to that entrance right away! Chapter 1 Investigate Town Entrance. Finn Marlowe: Oh sheesh, , what the heck happened to this poor guy? He's been reduced to nothing but a big, bloody mess! Finn (stumped): Wait a second... doesn't this guy look familiar to you at all, ? I could've sworn I've seen this guy somewhere before... Finn (shocked): Oh, you're right! That's Captain Kendrick Oveur! That pilot who gave you your bag when you arrived here! Finn: But how the heck did he wound up all the way here? The airport's about a half hour from here. This is seriously twisting my brain a peg or two... Finn: Let's send the body off to our genius coroner, Hana. I have to warn you, , she can be a bit... punny. But she should be able to tell us what happened he-- Adam: My word! Is that a dead body over there? Finn (scared): AAH, geez! You scared the hell out of me! Good thing I always bring a spare pair of boxers... Finn: This is a murder scene, sir. I'm afraid we'll have to ask you some questions. For now, please wait for us by the sign... (Adam leaves.) Finn: Suspicious of that man to be on the murder scene, don't you think? We have to add him to the suspect list. Finn: You already collected some clues? Excellent work, , you're getting good at this already! This wallet has our victim's name on it so we should sift through it to find something important. Finn: What's this? A comfy chair? Oh, how did you know my legs were killing me? Finn: Ah, this was near the body? Looks like one of those ejector seats on those planes with guns or something... Finn: There's some blood on it but there seems to be something else on it... I'll leave you to extracting a sample. Finn (pumping his fist): Our very first murder investigation... Let's prove to the Chief you're an awesome sleuth and crack this case wide open! Finn: Looks like we got options. Examine our clues or talk to our very first suspect. Your call, . Ask Adam Wilson what he's doing on the murder scene. Finn (presenting his badge): Hello, sir. I'm Detective Marlowe, this is . We're investigating the murder of a pilot named Kendrick Oveur. What can you tell us about this? Adam (nervously): Nothing, Detective! I was just looking for a place for sleep! Honest! It's hard living when you got nothing... Finn (compassionately): We're sorry to hear about that. Do you mean to tell us you didn't hear or see anything around here? Adam: No. I'm just some homeless piece of trash trying to get by. If we're done here, could you leave me to finding a place to sleep? Finn (offering a twenty-dollar bill): Here, sir. Please take this twenty for some food. And please visit a homeless shelter. They're there to help you, after all. Finn: Well, I hope that man was telling the truth. And I hope that he doesn't use that twenty on some booze or something stupid like that. Finn: I grew up poor so I know what that feeling is like. And now look where I'm at. I hope that man could do the same. Nobody deserves that. Examine Wallet Contents. Finn (giving praise): Excellent job sifting through the victim's wallet, . You've found our victim's identification badge. Let's see if there's anything interesting on it. Finn (holding I.D.): Huh... his full name was Kendrick Otto Oveur, he used to live in Anaheim, California, he was 50 years old... weighed 173 lbs... Ooh, an organ donor. Finn: Ah ha! An address! 8348 South Avenue. We got ourselves a new crime scene! Let's go. Investigate Victim's Home. Finn: Hmm... no one answered the door, so the garden is as good a place as any to start. And it looks like you've found a clue, ! That broken frame should be repaired by you in no time! Finn: And this locked diary is... uh... suspiciously pink. I highly doubt this is the victim's but hey, it could be, you never know. Finn: Ooh, quite the sturdy lock on it. Show me your techy skills, . Unlock it in ten seconds, I'll buy you a donut! Go! Examine Broken Frame. Finn (clapping): I got give it to you, . I've never seen someone repair something so fast before! You're an awesome partner! Finn (curiously): Huh... this photo inside the frame depicts two men in army attire. Look, the one on the left is giving the one on the right a wet willy. Finn: Good observation, ! The man on the right looks like a younger version of our victim! But who's the one on the left? Finn: I think I know how to identify him. We can look through our police database and use this man's face as a reference to see him when he's older. It's a handy tool to use. Finn: So let's look through the database and see if we can identify this man. He could be a new suspect... Examine Man in Picture. Finn (impressed): Oh, wow! I think you're never going to cease to amaze me if you keep doing this so quickly! You've identified the other man in that photo! Finn: His name is Roger Rumack and he was our victim's co-pilot! According to the files in the database, these two served in the US Army together until they decided to become pilots. Finn: Looks like we got ourselves a new suspect. Let's call him into the interrogation room stat. Talk to Roger Rumack about the victim. Finn: Mr Rumack, we've called you in today to inform you that Kendrick Oveur was found murdered at the entrance of- Roger (shocked): MURDERED?! Roger (crying): No, NO! This can't be! I just saw him a few hours ago when we landed that plane with inside it... Finn: We're sorry... Were you two close? Roger: Yeah, brother. We were tight. Served in the army together for almost thirty years until we said, screw it, and became pilots. Roger (sadly): He was like the brother I never had. And now he's gone... Roger (drinking from his flask): Looks like I picked the wrong week to quit drinking. Roger (depressed): Maybe I should kill myself... I don't think life's worth living without Ken in it... Finn (concerned): Surely, you can't be serious. Roger (seriously): I am serious. And don't call me Shirley. Finn: Poor guy... I hope he actually doesn't kill himself over this murder... Finn: I'll make sure an officer checks in to see how he's doing. For now, let's get back to the investigation. Examine Locked Diary. Finn (winking and snapping his fingers): Ha! That donut must be really important to you, . You decoded the lock just like that! Finn (laughing): I always felt bad looking through people's diaries when I was a nosy little brat but now it's my job to do it so I got an excuse... Finn: Oh, shoot! The diary's faded! Looks like it suffered quite the water spill. The only words legible are "Kendrick is such a..." Hmm... Finn (holding brush): It's time to bust out the good ol' carbon powder. , this is very simple. Just sprinkle this brush on the powder and reveal the text. Examine Faded Diary. Finn (smiling): There you go, ! You're a natural! Now we can see what this diary says. Finn (holding diary with gloves on): "Kendrick is such a sexist pig! How could such a man be so horrid? I'll teach that little weasel a thing or two!!!" Finn: Yikes... I'd hate to be on the receiving end on those shots... Finn (thinking): Huh, there's no name on the diary. How the heck do we figure out who wrote this stuff about our victim? Finn: Ugh... I'm pretty sure I know what to do. We should send this to the department's profiler, Sebastian. Finn: He's my annoying twin brother. I still can't believe we're related... Anyhow, let's ship this diary to him. His Jedi mind powers should help us with this. Analyze Diary Entry. Sebastian (smiling): Hey, bro! Come here! Finn (questioningly): Why? Sebastian: Just come here. Finn (worriedly): No, you're gonna hit me. Sebastian: Oh, you big baby. Come here! (Sebastian puts Finn in a headlock and scratches his hair.) Finn (annoyed with messy hair): Grrr... You know I hate it when you do that... And why are you laughing? Sebastian (laughing): Hahaha! I smile because you're my brother. I laugh because there's nothing you can do about it. Finn (fixing his hair): Whatever, bro. This is , the new recruit. Sebastian (extending his hand): Pleasure to meet you, . I'm Sebastian but everyone calls me Seb. I apologize if my twin bro here has bored you out of your mind. He's been doing that to me for 28 years now. Finn (displeased): Oh, shut up... We're here 'cos of that diary we sent you. Sebastian: So impatient. I was just getting to that. The diary you sent me was very interesting. I applied a little bit of graphology to get my answer. Sebastian (wearing his glasses): The letters on the diary were small, showing that the writer is shy and introverted. Closer examination proved soft pressure was applied to the paper, meaning they're empathetic and sensitive. Sebastian (holding psychology book): Not only that but I noticed that the lowercase "t"s were crossed up high. This means this person has many goals and aims high. Sebastian: Then I began observing the aroma emanating from the diary itself. A sweet mixture of strawberries, pineapple, pomegranate and watermelon. I compared the psychological profile to citizens in the district and found my answer. Sebastian: The person who wrote these nasty things is Nessa Dunne, a local fruit vendor. She's got a feisty side to her when toyed with. I trust this information is helpful to your investigation. Finn (snoring): ... Finn (waking up): Kansas City! ...Oh, what? Sorry, , my bro can be seriously boring with this stuff... all the time. But we got a new suspect? Let's go talk to her then! Sebastian: Good luck on your investigation, . Don't be afraid to come back to get some more insight on the criminal mind! Question Nessa Dunne about her diary. Examine Ejector Seat. Analyze Yellow Substance. Autopsy Victim's Body. Later, in the office... Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Old Sins Cast Long Shadows (1/7)